A Date to Remember
by sunnygirl13
Summary: Percy persuades Annabeth to a very interesting date. But they soon find out that it will all go wrong. Hope you like it! The last chapter is less innocent than the others. But over all I thing it's a great story. Check it out. Has a lot of surprises!
1. Preface

**Hola! How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. Anyway here is a story about percy and annabeth spending a day together, what possibly go wrong? ;) But I would like you the reader to know how it started, so here you go. Also this is IM.**

**Percy: Seaweed_brain_16**

**Annabeth: **_**Wisegirl**_

(Seaweed_brain_16 online)

(Wisegirl online)

Preface 

**Seaweed_brain_16 – hey wise girl **

_**Wisegirl – Hey Percy what's up**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – nothing, just thinking**

_**Wisegirl-Oh no not that again, remember the last time that happened **_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – just because the house burn down … twice doesn't mean it was my fault. **

_**Wisegirl –I wasn't talking about that**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Oh… well what were you talking about?**

_**Wisegirl – remember when we were on that date and we were biking and you almost got run over?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – hey that wasn't my fault we were racing and that car got in my way! besides wouldn't hurt me.**

_**Wisegirl – Wow Percy, you really **_**are a seaweed brain!!!**

**Seaweed_brain_16-well if you think that way, then I guess you will not know what I was thinking of :p **

_**Wisegirl –Ok I'm sorry I really want to hear it, this might be the last thought you have in a long time**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – you just made it worse!**

_**Wisegirl – Really I'm sorry just tell me already**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – What are you doing Saturday?**

_**Wisegirl – Only you, seaweed brain can think of a question like that!**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Fine **

_**Wisegirl –jk**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – You still didn't answer my question!**

_**Wisegirl – I'm doing nothing … why?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – I was thinking we should go to the statue of liberty.**

_**Wisegirl - I already went there, remember?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Yes but did you cross the river in a bubble and sneak up to the top?**

_**Wisegirl – No**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – So do you want to go? **

_**Wisegirl – Fine**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Also we can go to the park.**

_**Wisegirl-That sounds fun, what time?**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Come to my apartment around 7:30 I'll have everything fixed.**

_**Wisegirl- See you then PJ**_

**Seaweed_brain_16 – Right back at ya. **__

(Wisegirl offline)

(Seaweed_brain_16 offline)

**I hope you like that. If you love it please review, that would really help me publish chapter one faster. If you hate it why don't you review about it. I don't care about some flare!!!**

**Chapter one coming in a few days!!!**

**Mia **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola mi amigos!!! (English version- Hi my friends!!!) Hope you are ready for some action because… that is going to be at the end of this chapter. Today I had a Spanish Quiz so you understand why I'm thinking of Spanish. This is the OFFICIAL chapter one of A Date to Remember. I'm making this story into a multi-chapter, not a gigantic one-shot. Also please read the bottom of this story it will give you info about chapter two. Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter one. **

Chapter One 

Percy Pov.

I was up all night trying to organize the date that I have with Annabeth. But half way through I fell asleep.

"Percy what are you doing?" my mom asked.

"Oh I'm trying to organize." I responded.

"Honey its almost 12: oo a.m."

"What! I'm not even half way done!"

"Is it that date you have with Annabeth?" She asked.

"Maybe…" I said quietly.

"Well if you are doing that for Annabeth then that's fine but please Percy take a break or you'll get tired and fall asleep on the floor again."

"Ok I'll take a short nap."

"Good night Percy." She said sleepy. I was so tired I just flopped on my bed and sleep.

Ding Dong. Who can that be? I started getting up when I heard it again. Ding Dong.

"Coming." I shouted. I started running to the door with only my pajamas on. Which were only my half-blood t-shirt and my boxers. I open the door and Annabeth was standing there.

"Sorry I'm late Percy. Can I have some breakfa…? Percy what are you wearing?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about today kinda." I said to clear the air on why I'm wearing my boxers.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ARE DATE!!!" She screamed at me.

"No, it's not like that. I was preparing for the picnic and it was late and my mom suggested that I take a nap so I accidentally fell asleep." Annabeth was standing there trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or if I did forget. First she looked angry.

"So what time did you sleep then?" She still didn't believe me.

"I went to sleep around 12:00." I said. Once I said that I knew that I was partially forgiven because her angry look was replaced by a sorrow look.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just thought you forgot." She said looking at her shoes but then looking in my eyes to make forgiveness.

"How could I forget?" I said the most ridicules question.

"Well you are a Seaweed brain." She giggled. I laughed with her and lightly punched her on the arm like she used to do before the whole 'invincibility' thing.

"Come in, you make your cereal while I change and finish packing the blanket for the picnic." I said.

"Ok got it." She said. I went to my room and put on my favorite green t-shirt that matched my eyes. I put on my jeans and went to find my blanket.

"Percy I'm done do you need help preparing the food?" She asked.

"No we are going to… found it." I said proudly, I have been looking for this blanket the whole night.

"Found what?" She asked.

"I found the picnic blanket."

"Ok anyway what were you going to say?"

"We're going to buy lunch then have a picnic."

"I get it now; I thought that we were going to prepare our own lunch. That's how I always have a picnic."

"That's the old fashion way." I said jokingly.

"Ya your right, so are we ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes come on Wise girl."

"Don't forget to lock the door Percy."

"Yes mom." She punches me on my arm.

"Ouch!" She yells.

"You forgot about my dip in the Styr River." I said.

"Yeah."

"And you call me Seaweed brain." We laugh together.

**So what did you think? Yes I know that it is short but, chapter two will be longer… I hope. So I have been telling you about a special thing I need you to do. No I'm not talking about reviewing (though that would be kind), I'm talking about voting on how you the people would like me to write chapter 2. I could write it plenty of ways: have Annabeth side of why she was late, still have Percy Pov., or I could have her Pov on what happens next. The choice is all yours, after the polls are done give me 2-3 day to write about it. Thanks for reading and Please review and go on my profile and vote how you would like me to write chapter two. **

**Mia**


	3. Waking up with a Splash

**Hola! Sorry it took me so long! I was so busy and some people problems that I don't need to get into. Any way I won't take too long, here is:**

**Waking Up with a Splash!**

Beep…Beep…Beep.

Uh. What time is it? Wow, its 6:30 am, it's way too early to walk up. Oh yeah Percy and I have a date this morning. I better get up and get ready. Percy seems really excited to go on this date. We will have a wonderful time. What could go wrong! Well, with Percy anything can go wrong. But still I can't wait. I put on my favorite pair of shorts and a t-shirt, which I had to dig out. I ran down stairs to eat my breakfast when I saw what time it is.

"Its seven already, It'll take me a half an hour to get there." I mentally said. I dashed out of my house.

"Have a fun time Annabeth." My step-mom yelled as I closed the door. I raced down the steps and across the street. I waited for the cars to stop. The road began to clear so many people started to cross it. I hate to cross the road without the go sign but I don't want to be late so I walked with them. I kept on running until I was five blocks from his apartment. It was already 7:30 am. I wouldn't be able to make it in time but I bet Percy isn't even finished eating his breakfast. I mentally laughed at the image of Percy still eating his breakfast in his pajamas. Just then everybody started rushing to get to the other side so I followed. I ran all the way to his apartment. I caught my breath as I walked up the stairs. When I got to his door I straighten my shirt out so I won't look like I ran all the way.

Ding… Dong. I rang the door bell. I waited 20 seconds. No response. Ding… Dong.

"Coming." He yelled to me. He must be in his bathroom, brushing his teeth. He opens the door and his hair looks messier than normal and his eyes still have sleepy in them.

"Sorry I'm late Percy. Can I have some breakfa…?" I stared at what he is wearing.

"Percy what are you wearing?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about today kinda." He said looking like that makes everything better.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ARE DATE!!!" How could he forget about today! I mean he is a seaweed brain but he's not forgetful.

"No, it's not like that. I was preparing for the picnic and it was late and my mom suggested that I take a nap so I accidentally fell asleep." I was just standing there staring at him and examining him. I was trying to tell if he was lying and cheating on me or just simply forgotten. First I pictured him cheating on me. That's not like Percy to do that; but I couldn't be sure, I had to investigate more.

"So what time did you sleep then?" I said with doughty.

"I went to sleep around 12:00." As soon as he said that I felt sorry for him. I also felt guilty for even thinking of those things!

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just thought you forgot." I said.

"How could I forget?" He asked puzzled.

Well you are a Seaweed brain." I giggled as he laughed and lightly punched me. Just like the good old days before he ran off and decided to become invincible.

"Come in, you make your cereal while I change and finish packing the blanket for the picnic." He said.

"Ok." I said. He went to change as I walked to the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

"Percy I'm done do you need help preparing the food?" I asked.

"No we are going to… found it." He said.

"Found what?" I asked.

"I found the picnic blanket."

"Ok anyway what were you going to say?" I asked.

"We're going to buy lunch then have a picnic." He said.

"I get it now; I thought that we were going to prepare our own lunch. That's how I always have a picnic."

"That's the old fashion way." He said jokingly.

"Ya your right, so are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes come on Wise girl."

"Don't forget to lock the door Percy."

"Yes mom." I punched his arm.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"You forgot about my dip in the Styr River." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"And you call me Seaweed brain." We laugh together.

**Part 2 will be up by Monday. I already finishing chapter 3. Thanks!!!**

**Mia**


	4. Waking up with a Splash! part 2

**As promised, here is Waking up with a Splash part 2.**

As we walked down the steps I began to think what a wonderful date we are going to have. We had plenty of dates but those weren't special like this one. Some dates we had to fight monsters, others were too formal. This was just a simple date. With what he has planned for us this is just going to be like the good old days. Just spending time with each other, and nothing else. We were crossing one of the many busy streets when I realized why this date was so special. It will remind us why we fell in love to begin with. I smiled as we stepped on to the next curb.

"Why are you smiling?" Percy asked

"I'm just thinking about what you have in store for us?"

"Just like the good old days!" He said.

"That's just what I was thinking!" I said with my eyes widening .

"Two great minds think alike." He responded. We laughed as we walked to the dock. We passed the schedule board.

"Aren't we going to see when the next bout comes?" I asked.

"No were bubble traveling!" He laughed at his own joke. "Come on, take my hand ." He said rising his hand.

"Percy, this water is polluted. You might jump into a toxic waste dump, but I'm not." I stated firmly.

"Ok will you be happy if I create the bubble then we go in?" He asked.

"That would be better."

"Well… too bad." He said as I saw a smirk creep up on his face. His strong arms wrapped around my waist. He jumped off the edge and we began to fall.

"I'm so going to…" Splash! The water was all dirt and garbage. I now understand how Grover feels about nature being destroyed. As soon as I thought that air surrounded my head to my ankles.

"Percy, you're getting better at making human sized bubbles. The first time it came down to my knees." I said smiling as I hugged him closer. "Also don't think I'm going to forget about you pushing me off the dock."

"Yeah, I guessed that. We're almost there."

"Oh, I can't wait to go to the top!"

"Yeah me too. Do you have your hat?" He asked.

"Of course, I don't go anywhere without it." I said.

"Good, we will need it to sneak in. We're here. Hold my hand the rocks are slippery and you might get wet. We will have to walk to the shore because someone might see us."

"Ok." I grabbed his hand as we walked to the shore. The water was knee high.

"Hey, look a Landlocked Salmon. Wow! Look at it Percy!" I said as I let go of his hand and pointed to the fish.

"Annabeth don't let go of my hand." He said.

"Oh come on Percy what's the worst that can…Ahhh! I screamed as I fell into the water. I can hear Percy laughing his ass off!

"I… told you… so! Ha ha ha ha!" He said between laughs. I stood up from the water and walked past him.

"Oh come on Annabeth. I did warn you." He laughed at the end. I kept on walking. We were at the shore when he caught up with me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I laughed at you."

"Sorry isn't going to work Percy. I'm covered in water, cold and I have a boyfriend that laughs at me." I said looking directly in his eyes.

"I know how to make it all better."

"How?"

"How about a hug?"

"Percy, what will a hug do?" I said half annoyed and half curious.

"Easy. Here I'll demonstrate." He said. Before I could respond he wrapped his arms around my waist. Immediately I was dry and warm.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's ok, I guess." He smiled at me. He began leaning over to kiss me when I met him half way. We broke apart a few minutes later.

"So how are we going to sneak up to the top?" I asked.

"I thought you would figure out a plan worthy of Athena." I smiled at him.

"Well we better get started!" I said.

**The next chapter: The attack of the Mimes!!! Yes it's unique and no I will not change it. Please review, each review will help the foundation of 'My Imagination .' I feel like I'm writing those ads that persuade you to give them your money. Bye!!! Thanks for reading.**

**Mia **


	5. The Attack of the Mimes

**Hola, so sorry I couldn't post earlier. With school, parents nagging me 24/7, I didn't have time to post. Though I was planning to post on Wednesday, but my dad had to 'accidently' deleted my file. Any way here is chapter 3, officially chapter 5.**

**The attack of the Mimes**

_**Annabeth Pov.**_

"_I thought you would figure out a plan worthy of Athena." I smiled at him._

"_Well we better get started!" I said._

We walked to the bench and sat down.

"How about you distract the guards and I sneak in." He offered.

"I don't know Percy; I mean what if someone caught you? You would be in serious trouble."

"Yeah, you right." He said.

"I know why we don't look around, to make sure where all the guards are and where the weakest spot is."

"Great idea. Let's do some undercover sneaking!" I laughed at his joke.

"Only you Seaweed brain. Only you."

We began to walk down the path across a store.

"Hey look thy have mimes!" Percy yelled. All of a sudden one of the mimes started following us. It copied our every move. It mimicked me and Percy at one point.

"Percy." I whispered. "Did you notice that there is a mime behind us?"

"Hey, no sudden movements or it might call for back-up." He whispered smirking.

"Percy I'm serious look." He turned around.

"On my mark, 1…2…3…Go!" I whispered as I grabbed his hand and made a run for it. I looked behind me and it kept on chasing us.

"Percy, it's not working." I said to him.

"Annabeth it is just a mime. It is not going to attack us. We have seen more dangerous things than a mortal trying to scare us." He said now jogging beside me. I understand what he is saying but, it's the French version of clowns! They really freak me out! I looked behind me.

"Uh Percy, you might want to look again." I said.

"What… Oh My Gods! It's like a mop!"

"I got a plan, just follow me." I started running. My plan was to create a distraction. We would alert the authorizes that a group of mimes are attacking us. They would be distracted asking them questions that they wouldn't notice Percy and me running to the top floor. It's a perfect plan. Percy grabbed my hand as we ran across the grass.

"So what is the plan?" He asked.

"We need to find the police, so they would be distracted by them for us to sneak in."

"You always have a plan." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks, now help me find the police station." He looked behind us.

"Um Annabeth, there are like… fifteen of them, all chasing us. Why are they chasing us!"

"I don't know but… oh there is the station." I yelled. We half jogged half ran to the station.

"Make it look believable." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Try to act like you're actually scared of them."

"Gotcha." He said smiling. When we got in to hearing range I started yelling.

"HELP!!! HELP THERE ARE FIFTY CRAZY MANIACS TRYING TO KIDNAP US!" I yelled. A few policemen came out to see what was going on. That wasn't good enough for me.

"HELP, PLEASE. STAKERS ARE TRYING TO GET US!!! CALL 911!!! ANYBODY HELP!!!" I continued to scream.

"Psst. Percy, start yelling." I whispered to him.

"YEAH…WHAT SHE SAID!!!" He yelled. Oh my gods. Sometimes he can really be a Seaweed brain.

"No Percy you have to-."

"What seems to be the problem." A policeman asked. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a brown but going slightly gray mustache.

"There are fifty mimes staking us!!!" I said. "First one started following us, then he got his buddies to stake us. Then before we know it, fifty are chasing us!"

"Well that is a problem. And how about you young man, what is your problem?" He asked Percy. I swear, this is going nowhere!

"Uh same thing. There are some scary, weird guys trying to kidnap us." He said.

"Here they come." I said in my terrified voice.

"Ok kids, stand behind me. They won't be able to get you behind me." He said heroically. We got behind him when they came.

"So, what do we have here? A bunch of grown men chasing and staking young children! Do you know how many violations just chasing these two children got you in?" He kept on yapping to them. Some of them ignored him. Two were trapped in a box and the majority of them were mimicking him.

"Let's get out of here." Percy said. We ran to a door that said 'Employee's only'.

Getting up there was a piece of cake. My opinion is that the policeman down stairs called for back-up. Because when we got close to the door, a lot of policeman came bursting out. They completely ignored us. We kept on running, there were probably a hundred floors.

"How much longer?" Percy asked.

"Only twenty more left." I said.

When we finally got to the top, it was amazing. The morning sun was still rising. It was probably 9:00 am. The sun's rays were multi-colored. Red, orange, yellow and a hint of pink and purple.

"Hey, Annabeth I'm going to take a picture, can you move over to the right?" Percy asked.

"Ok, did you know that the Statue of Liberty is 305 feet above the ground?"

"Thanks, now I feel more worried than before."

"Sorry, is this ok?" I asked.

"Perfect, now say cheese."

"Cheese!"

"Great. Now my turn."

We have been up here taking pictures for ten minutes. Let's go." I said.

"Ok, remember the look on the police guys face when we told him the story!" Percy laughed.

"I know, and why were they chasing us in the first place?"

"I have no clue! But it was a great distraction."

"It also was an awesome joke!"

"I know, it was so random. We didn't even look at them." He said, laughing his socks off. I also was laughing too.

"I mean when does a group of mimes come and attack you? Never!" He continued.

We kept on making jokes as we walked down the steps. As we walked out the door, there was not even a clue that a couple of teenagers had just been chased a half-hour ago.

"What time is it?" Percy asked.

"Its 9:30 am." I responded.

"Well, because it's a crazy day, would you like to buy some ice-cream?" He asked.

"No thanks, but how about we buy a souvenir?"

"Great idea. Which way is it?" He asked.

"That way, come on." I grabbed his arm as we walked to the store.

We got there and wow! There was so many toys and miniature Statue of Liberty bobble heads. A lot of magnets and a few shirts.

"How much could we spend so we have enough for lunch?" I asked.

"About thirteen dollars."

"Ok, we will each spend six dollars so we won't forget about tax."

"All I want is a bobble head." He said. I smiled at him.

"And I will buy a… a book. 'All about the Statue.'"

"Well Annabeth, you already know all about the Statue."

"Yeah your right. I know, I'll buy a t-shirt and a magnet." I grabbed the t-shirt.

"Oh, but the t-shirt is seven dollars, that's way too much." I said.

"No, my bobble head is only four dollars, we have a dollar to spare. Wait, how much is the magnet?" He said. I looked down at the magnet and smiled.

"Exactly one dollar." I said smiling.

"Well how convenient." He said smiling. We walked to the cash register.

"That was fun, do you want to walk around the island and see all the beautiful flowers?" I asked.

"Sure." He responded.

"Wow. I still can't believe what just happened with the mimes." I said.

"I know it's like they attacked us. What should we call it?"

"Call what?" I asked.

"The incident."

"The battle of the mimes?"

"Maybe but we didn't go it to battle with them, they just attacked us." He said.

"I know," He continued "The Attack of the Mimes!"

"That's perfect." As soon as I said that, a pigeon fly above me. I felt something smack on my head.

"Oh… Annabeth, there is something on your… oh head." He said trying not to laugh.

"Don't tell me it's what I think it is." I said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Get it out! Get it out! That is so disgusting!!!"

"Ok let's go to the shore so I could wash it off." He said.

We walked to into the water and Percy started to wash IT off.

*************

"Ok, it's all off. Now let's continue the walk we were having." He said.

"Percy, did you forget something?"

"No why?"

"I'm still wet." I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He gave me a hug with a sincere look on his face, like his the one that made the pigeon poop on my head!

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." I said looking up in the sky sarcastically.

"Though you have to admit this morning was just plain out crazy. From the mimes to the pigeon." He said.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't continue to be this crazy!" I responded.

"I'm with you there!" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued with our walk.

**Thank you all for your support. Without it I wouldn't be able to get to chapter two!!! Anyway I'm so sorry I couldn't post chapter 3 as I hoped to. But I have just received that I won't be able to go on the computer very often as I would like, so my chapters would take a while. But, I promise they would be longer than my regular ones. Also, my next chapter I haven't written it yet because I would like to know what point of view you would like it in. Because I tried making a poll and only a few people actually voted, please review or PM me and tell me what POV you would like the next chapter in. Thank you again, and stay in school and review my story!!!**


	6. Arnold Armstrongan artist?

Hi everybody, sorry I took so long. My parents wouldn't let me on my laptop or on the computer. I'm typing this on the school computer. This is a short chapter but I wanted it to be funny. If it's not funny please PM me or write a review. Thanks for reading this and enjoy…

Chapter 6. Arnold Armstrong…an artist?

Percy Pov.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go!"

"But Percy I want to go on the boat."

"Come on, we can see all the pretty fish you like." I said trying to appeal to her intelligent personality. I learned this trick when she told me about psychology, it works sometimes.

"But I want to go on the boat; I don't feel like getting wet again!" She said. This time it didn't work. Time for plan B, she is too curios for her own good.

"Well, I guess we will be missing the surprise I had in plan." I said. Immediately her eyes got bigger.

"What surprise?" she said.

"Well I don't want to ruin it but, their having an art museum with your favorite artist, what's his name…um…"

"You mean Arnold Armstrong?!?"

"Yeah." I said having no idea who he was.

"Percy."

"Yes?"

"Arnold Armstrong was an astronaut, the first man to walk on the moon."

"Ohh…" I said half embarrassed and half curious she knew I was lying.

"My favorite artist is Vincent Willem van Gogh and he died 120 years ago." She said with a confused look. By now I was completely embarrassed.

"Why did you lie?" She said surprisingly nice. Well, she didn't say it jumping with joy, but she didn't say it like she is ready to punch me.

"I just thought you would like to see the fishes." As soon as I said that her eyebrows went up, knowing that I wasn't completely telling the truth.

"And… I hemp don't achoo have *cough* enough *cough cough* money." I said trying to distract her. I think it worked because so had the most funnies confused face I have every seen.

"Hold on, say that again please." She asked confused.

"The budget doesn't have enough money for boat transportation." She looked at me like it was a simple equation I couldn't solve.

"Percy, you know this is the 21- century. Women can pay for the date too."

"I know I just thought it was courtesy." I said looking at my shoes. She ruffled my hair playfully. Her face started to lightly glow with happiness.

"Oh seaweed brain, what am I going to do with you?"

"Buy the tickets?" I said smirking.

"Come on." She said grapping my hand.

Hope that was great. The next one might come next week… I really don't know. It's not that I have writers block, I just can't type the chapters at my home so it might take longer. But, if more people review that will give me a boost to get it done faster! Thanks for reading!


	7. Mean Librarians

**I'm back and ready for also most anything. If you remember from last chapter I "accidentally" wrote in the wrong name, the Neil Armstrong and Arnold Armstrong thing. Well you see it's a funny story. Half way writing chapter I wrote it wrong, but when I realized it I wanted to see who would be the one to correct me. So congratulations lolliopoppy098! And now on with chapter 7!**

Chapter 6

Pov : Percy

Still embarrassed about my confession, I kept on looking out the window.

"Hey, so where are we going?" She asked holding my hand.

"It's a surprise, you just got to have to wait."

"But I hate waiting, can't you tell me." She said with a puppy-dog face.

"Nope."

"Fine, then I'm leaving." She said as she got up.

"Uh Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"Were on a boat, unless you are going to the bathroom you really can't leave." She sat back down.

"At least give me a hint."

"Ok…you've been there a lot of times."

"Is it an art or architect museum?"

"No, they have an architect museum?"

"Yeah, there are some around central station."

"Oh, well no we're not going there."

"Any kind of museum?"

"No, come on the boat stopped." I toke her hand and dash out to the streets at about 11'oclock.

As we walk through the streets of Manhattan, Annabeth was telling me different between donic and gothic style. And which style she is mainly going to use for Mt. Olympus.

"Were here." I said when she was describing conic style. She looked up to see where we were and her eyes got bigger.

"Oh thanks Percy, I just remembered I have to check out a book. You're the best!" She said exited.

"I try." I said shrugging.

"Now we don't want your head to get bigger, come on." She raced to the doors.

We made our way to the back of the library.

"It's around here somewhere, help me look." Annabeth said.

"What's it called?"

"The Influence on Greek and Roman Architect Today."

"Why don't you ask the librarian?" Her eyes got bigger as if I just said Kronos or Typhon!"

"No Percy."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, now help me look."

"But…"

"No." Her voice got louder.

"But she might help."

"Percy I said…"

"Is there a problem here?"The librarian asked. She was kinda old and smelled like catnip.

"No miss, everything is fine. Thank you for asking."

"Actually we are looking for a book."

"Oh so you are looking for book. If I had a nickel for every time someone said that to me I would be rich!" She said.

"Um it's called The Influence on Greek and Roman Architect Today."

"Well you're in the right section."

"Can you help us look for it." I asked getting pretty annoyed by her behavior.

"No you have legs and eyes you look for it."

"Oh look I found it." Annabeth said interrupting one of the most fascinating conversations I've ever had. Not, this lady makes talking to squirrels interesting. She's rude, mean and has a bitter attitude.

"Glad to know you found it."

"Thanks for your time miss." Annabeth said politely.

"Yeah Yeah, if you could move I have better things to do." She said to me.

"Sorry." I said through my teeth.

"When you're done check my book out, get out." She said with a repulsive look.

We were silent for a few minutes, not knowing how to react. I broke the silence by saying.

"Well now I know which library Not to go!"

"Like you would ever go to a library.!" Annabeth said smirking. "It's a good library, clean and fresh and the books don't have rips of tars but that's because she won't expect them."

"What so you mean?"

"I mean she will make you pay for a new one if there is some much as a scratch on the cover." She said whispering.

"Well what are we doing here, let's get out." We both speed walked to the counter and checked-out the book. The whole time we were there the librarian kept on giving us dirty looks like we were about to go and rip her book as soon as we were outside!

We were finally outside, with fresh air and no crazy librarians.

"So where are we going next?"

"What some Chinese food?"

"Sure." She said as we walked down the street, hand in hand.

**When I was writing this I kinda sounded like the story is over. It's not, don't worry. I'll try to post chapter 8 faster.**


	8. Arcade Games

Sorry I wouldn't write this earlier, but here is chapter 8

Chapter 8.) Arcade Games

Percy pov

We were sitting on the blanket at the park eating Chinese food when the ants came. Only a few came at first. We shooed them away. But then a lot more came. And they hurt.

"Ouch!" Annabeth yelped.

"What?" I asked.

"An ant bit me!" She said.

"Ok let's move."

We moved but that didn't help. No matter where we went there were ants waiting for us.

"Let's just finish it here and then relax on the blanket." Annabeth suggested as we were moving again.

"Better than getting more bits."

We stood there for five minutes before putting throwing our trash away and finding a shady place to rest.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I'm going to read my book. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"Ok." I rested my back against the tree and fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later

"Percy, wake up." Annabeth said shaking me awake.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's getting hot here. What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we go to my house and chill for a while?"

"Percy we can do that later." I want to do something fun now."

"How about the pool?"

"I don't have my swimming suit silly." she gently punched me.

"Ok, how about the aquarium?"

"We did that already. And you were haut talking to the fish."

"They had very interesting stories!" I said defensively.

"I don't want to go back." She said firmly.

"I got it!"

"Where?" She said.

"The arcade!" She gave me the funniest looks.

"Why would insane to go there? It's all hot and smells."

"They opened a new one about seven blocks from here."

"Does it have A/C?"

"Yes and it has that game you liked back at Las Vegas."

"Really!"

"Yeah, do you want to go?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Of course! Let's hurry up and pack."

Seven blocks later

"Wow!" We said in together as the cool air was blown at our faces.

"Ok so here's the plan." Annabeth said. "We spend most of our money on the games. How many blocks are we from your home?"

"About ten blocks."

"Ok we can walk home. We can spend all our money."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wait."

"Hey?"

"How about the ice-cream?"

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that."

"We combine all our money and save fifteen dollars, just in case something happens." I knew what she was talking about. We spent a whole day without a single monster. They all can't be on vacation.

"Ok how much money do we have?"

"Around thirty bucks."

"Good. So we save sixteen dollars. We then have fourteen dollars to spare and we split that up. We each have seven dollars."

"That's good." I said.

"Ok. So where do you want to meet in thirty minutes?"

"How about we stick together. Just in case something happens." I said.

"Fine, but once I find that game I won't get off of it until I spend my seven dollars."

"That's cool." I said simply.

"So what games are you going to play?"

"I was thinking of some racing games, a few action ones and then at the crane."

"Sweet." She said distracted, looking for the game. "Oh I found it."

"That's a long line."

"I can wait." she said determined.

"How about I play all my games and by the time I'm done the line will be short."

"That's sounds fair."

We walked from game to game. I was having a great time. Annabeth even played one of the racing games with me. I got second place while she got third. We kept walking until we headed towards one of the many crane games.

"Percy, look they have Tails!" I look around until I found a familiar two-tailed fox that was known as Tails.

"Can you buy me it?"

"I'll try." I said. She gave me an amazing smile and I knew I would spend the rest of my money just to see that smile again. The first try I got close. The second try I got some kind of gum that I chewed and a few pieces of candy that Annabeth ate. By the fifth try I got a lot of candy and gum but no Tails.

"Annabeth, this is my last two quarters."

"If you don't win at least you tried." she said trying to give me encouragement.

"Ok here goes." I slowly moved the crane towards the toy. Then with the advice from Annabeth I got the crane directly above the toy.

"Now all you have to do is slowly go down, lift the toy up and easily drop it down the exit." I did what she said. But when I tried to "easily drop it down the exit" I knew I couldn't. I got the toy once but I dropped too soon and it bounced off.

"Annabeth I think you should do this part."

"Why? You're doing great."

"I mess up when I drop it. I bet you can do better."

"Fine." I move back for Annabeth to grab the controls.

"Ok easy, easy. Now drop."

"Oh my gods! We won!"

"I know! We make an excellent team."

"We do." She said smiling.

"Do you want to play your game?"

"No. Let's get some ice-cream and go home."

We walked out smiling and laughing. She was holding on her new toy while I put my arm over her shoulders.

Sorry if there are any mistakes. Next chapter will be up soon.


	9. What's that sound?

**And here is chapter 9. What's that sound?**

Chapter (. 9

Percy pov

As we walked towards our favorite ice cream shop, I heard a noise coming from the alley. It made a rusty sound. Like crashing two metal pieces together. I wasn't scared; I heard worse sounds, much worse. I was just curious.

"Hey Annabeth, what's that sound?" I asked her. She naturally curious said.

"Let's find out." Taking my hand and running into the alley.

The smell was awful. It smelt like something died in here but worse. It was a combination of throw-up, and rotten food.

"Do you hear that?" Annabeth said.

"What is it?"

"Meow." The animal said softly.

"It's a cat." Annabeth said gingerly.

"Let's take it." I said. I started to pick it up when Annabeth stopped me.

"No don't. It's scared of us. And it might have a disease. First we have to give it food, it's probably starving. That's how we urn it's trust. Then we take it to the vet to get it checked. It might have a deadly illness and we need to medicate it correctly." she said confidently.

"Fine we will do that. But what will we feed it?"

"Run to a grocery store and buy one of those small canned meals."

"Got it."

"Good. You hurry up will I make sure the cat doesn't run away."

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." I said before turning around and walking to the shop-n-go.

3 minutes later

"Here I got one." I said handing it to Annabeth.

"Now we gently slide it to the kitten and wait."

"Why don't we leave a trail heading towards us?"

"Because it might feel frightened when it suddenly realizes that it's standing so close to us."

"Fine."

"I have a better idea. We slide half of it and let it smell the rest that's in my hand. It will eat the rest and then we can pick it up and take it to the vet."

"Ok but I'm holding it."

"Fine." she said.

She slowly moved the can of cat food towards the scared cat. It first looked at us, then the food and back at us. It then slowly walked to the food. Annabeth was smiling when it started eating. I was just happy that we both just saved a cat from hunger.

"Hey look it's licking it paw." I said.

"Aw! How cute." Annabeth said.

"Look now it's sniffing."

"It's looking for the rest of its meal." Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "But it's cute when it does that."

"Ok give me the rest of the cat food so I could carry it." I said.

"Fine, but I get to carry it half of the way to the vet." she replied.

"Then I get to say I found it." I stated.

"You did find it Percy." she said palm-slapping her face.

"Let's just go to the vet." I said embarrassed.

"Ok." she said laughing. I swiftly moved my hand towards the cat. It looked at me then started eating.

"Ok, now slowly pick it up and lets go."

"Let it at least finish." I replied.

"We have to hurry up, just carry it."

"Ok it's done we can go now."

"Great do you know where the closest vet is?"

"I am guess we should ask a hospital."

"Ok theres one a few blocks from here, lets go."

As we walked to the hospital we laughed and watching the cat with great curiosity.

**This is part 1 of the finale. There will be four parts each posted on Sunday. Also I have a question, what do you think of a sequel? I'm thinking of writing a sequel in later, what you guys think.**


	10. Bye cat, hello crazy lady

**Hello and welcome to my story! I'm kind of hyper, so you will have to excuse me. And here is .**

**Annabeth Pov.**

**Chapter. 10**

**Bye cat, hello crazy lady**

"Hurry up Percy!" I said frustrated.

"I'm going as fast as I can, I don't want to drop it."

"It's a cat, if you drop it, I will only land on its feet."

"Well I still don't want to drop it."

"Ok we're almost there." We walked to the hospital and towards the reception lady. She had lovely blond hair, similar to mine. She was chewing on gum and reading a magazine. She wore a little too much make-up and had too much perfume on.

"Excuse me." I said in my sweetest voice. "But can you tell me where the closest veterinarian is?"

"Why." She said in an irritating voice. I stared at her for a few seconds. Before I could reply to her statement Percy cut in.

"We have a kitten that we found in an alley that we think might have some disease."

"How do you know?"

"Cause we found it in a dumpster." Percy said slightly annoyed by the reception lady.

"Why were you in a dumpster?" She said in a monotone voice.

"We were walking…"

"That's not the point. Do you know where we can find a vet?" She chewed on her gum, paused and replied.

" No." She said plainly.

"Do you know where we can find a person here that actually knows what they are doing?" Percy said as irritated as me.

"Yeah."

"Were can we find them?" I said half screaming at her.

"They're on lunch break." By now I think I destroyed my Tails toy.

"Forget it, let's go Annabeth." Percy grabbed my wrist, turned around and walked away.

"Wait are you guys looking for an animal doctor?" She said.

I smacked my face, turned around and said nicely.

"Yes do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, my pet turtle was walking really slowly. Cause turtles are supposed to run really fast on that spinney thing. But it wasn't, so I took him to the hospital. They didn't take him because he was a turtle. They told me to take him across the street to the animal doctors." She finally took a deep breath and was about to begin again, but Percy stopped her.

"Well thanks for that wonderful story, but we have to go."

We ran out of the hospital as fast as we can.

"Wow." Was all Percy could say.

"Let's not talk about it, I'm really confused.

"You think you're confused, all I heard was turtle, walking, spinney thing, hospital and street!" He exclaimed.

"Well let's just get this kitten to the animal doctor." I said smiling. Percy busted out laughing, I soon followed. How could a grown woman think that a veterinarian is called an animal doctor? Sure children say that, but they don't know the professional name. By that age they should know. I opened the door for Percy and walked in. I rang the bell on the table and waited.

"So what do you want to name it?" I said.

"Um… how about whiskers?"

"No something unique. Like Larry or Bob or…"

"I like bob." Percy said.

"Ok Bob it is."

"Hello sorry to keep you waiting. How can I help you?"

"Could you tell us where we could get this kitten checked-up?" Percy said.

"Is it your cat?" The lovely reception man said. This is fifty times better than that crazy lady.

"No we found it in a dumpster."

"Ow, give it to me; I'll make sure it finds a wonderful home."

"Thanks, but can we make sure it gets checked-up now?" I said.

"I'm afraid not, but you can check it when it comes up for adoption."

"Ok let's go Percy." I said sadly. Bob was the cutest cat. It's sad that he was left on its own.

"Sure." He said, looking down. We slowly walked out.

"Wait, did you name it? Usually animals that come in are named.

"We named it Bob." I said proudly.

"See you later Bob." Percy said slightly cheerful.

We walked out the door and to the streets. It was 3 pm. A few hours from now and these streets would be more filled with people. We crossed the street and walked past the hospital towards the ice-cream shop.

"Hey lets get some ice cream." Percy said trying to cheer me up.

"Remember that crazy lady at the hospital!"

"Yes." I said smiling.

"I can't believe someone can be that stupid."

"I know I thought you were the dumbest." I said lightly punching him. I don't want to make that mistake again.

"Let's get some ice cream." I said smiling my best smile at him.

**I have decided that I am going to write a sequel. But I'll probably post the first chapter around November; because the story will be set around Christmas time. **


	11. No college, but icecream

**Just like I promised, here is chapter 11. **

**Chapter 11. No College, But Ice-cream**

**Pov Percy**

As Annabeth and me keep walking down the street, something catches our eyes. A large group of people are circled around one of the big corporate buildings. We hear shouting and cheering in the distance.

"I wonder what that is?" Annabeth says.

"Let's check it out." We walk towards the big crowd, the large group cheers again. We start to see people holding signs and walking in a circle.

"No more tuition, No more school!" I hear someone shout. Annabeth instantly freezes after hearing those words.

"What is wrong with these people! Of course they need school! Do they want to go back to the Dark Ages and have the monks paint pictures just for them to know the bible stories? If it wasn't for the Renaissance we would still be in the Dark Ages!" She stops to catch her breath.

"Actually they didn't paint pictures; they made glass-pictures." I said proud of myself. She turned her head towards me slowly.

"WHAT!"

"Annabeth, I think your overreacting just a little bit. So what if they don't want to go to college." She paused for a second.

"Your right Percy, your absolutely right. I mean a lot of people dropped-out of collage and became millionaires. But what I'm talking about is dropping out of 10th grade or dropping out of 7th grade." She said extremely calm. The words coming out of her mouth didn't match her tone. That's when you're at the point of no return.

"You know what."

"What?" I asked hoping it was something not violent.

"Why don't I tell them."

"Tell them what?" After I said that I knew I set her up to explode

"Why don't I tell the good people what I think about 7th grade drop-outs." She walked toward the crowd. I stopped her before she got the chance. I had to somehow cool her off before they call the cops, cause if she goes up there, that is what's going to happen.

"Annabeth I know how you feel about every child getting a proper education." Trust me she told me at least once a week, though I don't mind, she's cute when she does it. "But this isn't the place for it. Why don't you tell me on the way to getting ice-cream and on the way home." She stared at the crowd and then at me. Her eyes eventually softened.

"Ok, it's just that I hate seeing these people throw their lives away."

"I know Annabeth." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and walking pass the group of protesters.

We finally spotted our favorite ice-cream shop. It has every single ice- cream flavor you could think of. Plus they have Italian ice-cream. We get in line and start deciding on what to buy. The whole wall is covered in flavors.

"What are you going to get?" I ask her.

"I will have the Pink Lemonade Pina Colada. How about you?"

"Um… I will have Blue Raspberry Canadian Pineapples." Oh yeah did I tell you that you could combine two or more flavors? Also by the time you decide, it's time to order. We repeat our orders, pay for it and walk to the patio in the back. We happily ate our ice-cream and relaxed in the shade. We sat down and tried to stuff as much ice-cream down our throats without chocking. We sometimes would mumble a "Mmh" or a "Ah", but we stayed quiet.

The best part about this ice-cream is that you could have whatever flavor and it would still taste great. Like Chocolate Fudge ice-cream and Lemonade. The place is the best, hands down.

Half way done Annabeth broke the taste silence.

"I think we should be now, by the time we get to your house we will be finished."

"Ok."

We walk out of the shop and on to the busy street.


	12. Chilling at Home

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter! I would like to warn you, all the other chapters are innocent. This one isn't so much. This story will be in the third person point of view, like how preface was in IM form, this is in third person. Also because I wanted you the reader to really see what it is like in the world I created. That's what's writing is all about. **

**Chapter 12. Chilling at Home**

Annabeth and Percy continued to walk down the street. Percy carrying his back-pack overbid right shoulder looked tired. To his left was Annabeth. She was holding onto her new stuffed animal. She was a back-pack as well. As they threw away ice-cream wrappers, they began to talk.

"So what do you want to do when we get to my house?" Percy asked.

"I need to finish reading my book, u look tired. You should talk a nap." Annabeth replied.

"Yeah I need one." Percy yawned. He casually wrapped his arm around she shoulder, she moved towards his embrace.

As the two teens took the elevator to Percy's house, Annabeth talked about how important a proper education is and how tons of children would do anything for it. Percy just stared at her and smiled. They got to his door and he took out his keys and opened the door. They took off their shoes and back packs.

"Do you want a snack?" Percy asked.

"It determines on what the snack is." Annabeth said following Percy into the kitchen.

"We have pop-corn, chips, soda, some more chips and cookies. But you would probably want some fruit." he said pointing at the fruit basket. Annabeth picked an orange and started peeling.

"A healthy brain is a healthy body." she said smiling.

"Of course." Perch said, rolling his eyes dramatically. Annabeth stated giggling and soon Percy started to chuckle.

"At least can we have some soda?"

"With oranges?"

"Not at the same time." he grabbed two cans of soda and walked to the sofa, flipping through the channels. Soon Annabeth came with the oranges. She sat down next to him and started to eat.

Percy was flipping through channels for seven minutes, and Annabeth was reading her book. After a few minutes of flipping through channels Percy finally gave up.

"I'm going to take a nap." he grabbed a pillow and began to rest. He tossed around on the sofa until he found a comfortable position. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth was having trouble with the temples. Though she could finally do one idea she always wanted to do. She imagined several temples scattered around Mt. Olympus, and a fountain in the middle of it. You could IM there, water nymphs would love to dance in it. Also you could use it as a wishing fountain. Just like a regular fountain only once you wish the top of the fountain would spray water. But not just any water; this water was gold, silver, purple, green, red, orange ect. It would drench you in all types of colors. She couldn't wait to tell the council and especially her mother. She has been spending a lot of time with her. Thanks to Percy's wish. It was so self-less. Giving up immortality for all the demi-gods and minor gods. Most people at camp thought he gave up immortality for her, which was partially true. But he mainly gave it up because he didn't want anyone else to go through what Luke did.

Just as Annabeth was finishing her designing her dream fountain, Percy woke-up.

"Hey still working?" he asked raising his arms.

"Yes look I'm almost finished with the fountain I was talking about."

"Wow! Great! The one with the colored water spraying out?"

"No, the other fountain that sprays colored water from the top!" she said sarcastically.

"Cut me some slack, I just woke-up." He laid back down again. He pushed his head on to Annabeth lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"I'm lying down." He said smiling.

"On my designs?"

"Yup." He said teasing her. She paused for a moment.

"Fine, just move you kelp filled head of yours."

"Sure." Percy tilted his head so that his right ear was facing her.

"Much better."

"But I'm bored." Percy moved back, looking into her storm grey eyes.

"There is nothing to do. We already went outside."

"Watch some TV." Annabeth said hoping that was the answer.

"I did that."

"Go back to sleep then."

"I'm filled with energy. I can't sleep."

"Ok stop acting like a five year old and do something."

Annabeth said a little annoyed. Percy stared at her face while she went back to work. Then a few seconds later, leaned over and kissed her. Annabeth was so surprised that she dropped her notebook and blue prints. After five minutes of making out, they broke off for air.

"What was that for?" Annabeth said surprised.

"You said to do something. The only thing I could think of doing was this." He lightly kissed her. She blushed while he just laid back down. She just stared down at his face thinking.

_"Percy is such a distraction, but he is the sweetest distraction."._

She smiled when she finally thought of a plan that was Percy-proof. She innocently picked up her notebook and blueprints. Just as she was leaning forward, she smacked her lips hard against his lips. She smiled when he reacted confused. When he finally realized what she was doing, he decided to play dirty too. He slowly moved his body up so that they were both sitting on the sofa. As they were fighting for territory, Percy decided to kick it up a little. He gently laid Annebeth back so that she was trapped against him and started to attack her. But Annabeth had a plan for her own. When he started to attack her she began phase two. Annabeth knew that Percy could never resist when she played with his hair and especially his ears. As he moaned in her mouth they heard to door open.

"Percy I'm home. How was your date with..." They both turned their heads to Sally in the door way looking at them with huge gotcha eyes. She smiled slyly. "I guess it's not over." She said walking to her bedroom still smiling.

When they heard the door close, they both turned to each other.

"Well... that was embarrassing." Percy said.

"You could say that again." Annabeth said grabbing her notebook from the floor.

"Oh well." Percy said.

"I thing I'm done for the day." Annabeth said. Percy turned on the tv, and gave it to Annabeth.

"Here it's your turn to pick the show." Percy said.

A few weeks back, Annabeth and Percy got into a mini-fight about what show to watch. Annabeth wanted to watch the National Discovery Channel, and Percy wanted to watch anything but that. Finally they decided to watch in turns.

"You know what show I want to watch." Annabeth said smiling evilly. Percy sighed and turned on to the Discovery channel. A few minutes later Sally came out covering her eyes.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" she said smiling, teasing to teens.

"Yes mom." Percy said.

"Good. Annabeth are you staying for dinner?"

"No it's pizza night. I can't miss that."

"Ok, Percy would you like to eat later?"

"Yeah."

"Actually I better get going." Annabeth said getting up. Annabeth began to put on her shoes.

"I can drop you off." Percy suggested.

"I'll be fine."

She packed all her things and said good night to Sally. He opened the door for her and kissed her good-bye.

"Are you sure you want to walk home? I could easily drop you off."

"No thanks." Annabeth said. She kissed him good night and walked to the elevator. She walked out the building and towards her own house.

When she got home she could smell the pizza. And could hear her two step brothers playing video games in their room. At dinner she summarized her day for everyone and listen how their days where. She excused herself after helping to clean the dishes. When she got to her room she decided to take a quick nap before working. But she soon found herself fast asleep. The same scenario happened to Percy.

When Percy closed the door, he helped his mom with dinner. Paul came just in time and the family began to eat. After he did the dishes with is mom and talked about his day and watched TV. After five minutes Percy's eyes began to drop before slowly closing. Soon his mom found Percy sleeping on the sofa. She turned off the tv, gently laid a blanket on Percy, kissed his forehead and walked to her and Paul's bedroom.

That night both teens dreamed peacefully.

**That is the ending to A Date to Remember. I really hope you loved it. My goal was for this story was that it would take you on a crazy, interesting, and a wild adventure. I will be writing a sequel that will come later. Probably late October - early November. Please review and have thanks for reading! **

**Mia**


End file.
